


A secret rendez-vous

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [90]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Inktober 2017, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John just want to relax in his flat... but it is already occupied by Greg and Mycroft.





	A secret rendez-vous

**Author's Note:**

> Now newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

_Think about something else!_

John was outside the flat… eyes closed as he was trying to ERASE from his memory what he just saw: Mycroft and Greg on the kitchen table…

 _No, no, no! I don’t want to think about my brother-in-law's prick deep in my friend’s arse!_ It was exactly the same feeling he had when he saw his parents 25 years ago! _Oh My God, my poor eyes!_

It was a good day, he was home early from the surgery happy to have a little bit of alone time in the flat to relax as Sherlock was at Bart’s all afternoon and Rosie at kindergarten.

_I should have stayed at work!_

Deciding that it’s useless to wait in front of his own door, he went down the stairs when his boyfriend walks in from outside.

“John! You’re not at work?” He gives him a quick kiss before heading for the stairs. “Got to check something, I’m meeting Greg later and…”

John didn’t have the time to utter more than “Love! No! Don’t ope…” when he hears a scream of disgust followed by the sound of breaking glass!  _The chemistry equipment on the table… shit._

“MYCROFT! Pull your… penis out of  _my_  detective!!” Lestrade emits a few colorful words while Mycroft remains completely silent. “And you owe me new beakers!”

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober... Just to add a little difficulty to the 221b format! (I know that Inktober is for drawing but who cares!)
> 
> October 20 word: Deep ;-)
> 
> Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.


End file.
